Gene therapy is a conceptually new approach for the treatment of human disease. It requires a carrier to deliver to the target cells a piece of DNA containing genes that are effective in manipulating cellular function. In this project, we propose to develop an emulsion based carrier system for gene delivery. The main objective of this proposal is (1) to optimize delivery efficiency of emulsion-based carrier system; (2) to study the mechanisms involved In emulsion-mediated gene delivery; and (3) to develop target-specific, emulsion-based gene carrier system.